


1:34am

by starksparker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Season 2, because throwback, i mean isaac's dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: Isaac wakes you up in the middle of the night so you invite him over.





	1:34am

It's the middle of the night and you're perfectly comfortable, sleeping in your bed. You have school the following day and have actually managed to go to bed at a reasonable hour. All you really wanted was one good night's sleep so you wouldn't completely bomb Mr. Harris's test in the morning, but after only being asleep two hours, your phone starts ringing from your nightstand. You groan with tired eyes and ignore the call, turning over to face away from it. Your phone rings again and you just pull your pillow over your head before yanking it from the charger and sliding it to your ear.

"What? I'm sleeping?"

"Y/n...?" The male voice is soft and shaky on the other end. You pull the phone from your head, removing the pillow and seeing Isaac's name across the screen.

"Isaac? What's wrong?" You sit up, worry rushing through your veins.

"It's, I didn't do it." He croaks and you become confused, wiping the sleep from your eyes.

"Didn't do what? Isaac, what happened?"

"I-I don't know."

"Why don't you come over? It's late." You look at your alarm clock and it reads '1:34' in bright red.

"What about-"

"Parents are sleeping, just get your ass over here."

"Right, uh, yeah, okay." Isaac stutters before the line goes dead.

You get out of your bed and crack open your window so Isaac could just climb in. You make your way to one of your drawers and find a t-shirt to throw over your torso. A light breeze comes through your window as you sit on your bed and turn on your TV, making sure the volume stays soft. 90210 reruns play in the background as you hear your window creek fully open. Isaac nearly falls through, thudding to the floor but making a quick recovering and closing the window.

"What happened?" You raise your brows at a disgruntled Isaac.

"My dad, uh,-" Isaac looks to the floor blankly with his jaw agape.

"If he locked you in a fucking freezer a-" Your eyes widen as you stand up from your spot, anger now flowing through you at the very thought of the things Isaac's dad would do to him.

"No, no, he didn't." Isaac cuts you off. He shakes his head and looks to you, his perfect blue eyes shining with the light of your TV. "He's dead."

"What do you mean he's dead?" Your face contorts with confusion, making sure you heard him correctly.

"Yeah, uh, we, uh, got into a fight. I took off and he came after me." His stare moves back to the floor and his eyes almost gloss over and become distant. "Saw him in his car by an alley but he was, he was completely mauled."

"Like, by what?"

He looks back to you, his eyes lightly tinted with bits of horror. "I don't know." He licks his lips and runs a hand through his hair. "There was a lot of blood."

Your face scrunches with the disgust at the thought. "Okay, come sit. You need to sit." You grab his arm and make him sit on your bed. "Are you okay?" You whisper as he sits at the end of your bed.

"I don't know."

"Look, I know, it's shitty," you start, placing a hand on his shoulder. "but he was kicking the fucking shit out of you. Isaac, he locked you in that freezer, how many times? At," You stop and let out a sigh with a soft shrug. "at least he can't do that anymore."

"He didn't used to do it." Isaac whispers, his hands clasped together and his eyes set on your window.

You shake your head and bite the inside of your cheek, empathy and forlorn completely taking over. "I'm sorry." You apologize, both for your comment and for the death. "Come on, why don't you try and sleep?"

He locks eyes with yours as his face seems to be twisted with pain, sadness, and a very light touch of relief. He simply nods his head and moves to the head of your bed. Once he lays back, you snake an arm under his head and have him lay his head on your chest. One of his arms falls across your stomach while your hand plays with his hair. Within half an hour of comfortable silence, Isaac is able to fall asleep softly.


End file.
